


Confession

by trollmela



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Corporal Punishment, Drug Abuse, Leashes, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-19 00:05:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16129472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trollmela/pseuds/trollmela
Summary: Daniel didn't often screw up badly enough that Jack needed to fetch him from the general's office. But Jack knew how to handle him.





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story set in a BDSM universe similar to what Xanthe initially invented for Stargate Atlantis.
> 
> To clear up any confusion with the tags: there is no explicit pairing - pre-slash at best - and no sex. The mature rating is because I think BDSM in any packaging falls under "mature themes". Reference is made to corporal punishment, which is the norm in this universe. The drug abuse refers to fictional medication abuse. I took the popular idea of medication for submissives which prevents a drop and twisted it for my use (although I'm sure somebody has done that before, too). So really, nothing original to see here, people.
> 
> And while I'm not planning a sequel exactly, there is a draft for a longer fic starting off from the same plot idea. (Clearly I need more gen ideas.)

Monday morning found Jack hanging around Carter’s lab while she was working on that funny thing from PX-65-who-knows-what that had made even Jack curious. And, as Carter had correctly pointed out, he was avoiding the stack of paperwork on his desk. Who knew, perhaps the universe would do him a favor and the next mission would take long enough that someone realized that they had better delegate that stack to someone else or it would never get done at all.

Jack liked waiting for Carter’s expression of realization that came when she found the solution of whatever problem she was looking at. At the moment, though, she appeared to be a long way off from such a eureka moment. And time was running out, as SG-1 was meeting with the general in an hour to get briefed about their next mission.

When the phone suddenly rang, Jack only lifted his head from his crossed arms, but Carter appeared so startled and annoyed at the interruption, that she answered the phone more sharply than usual:

“Carter?”

She quickly straightened her posture as she listened, tipping Jack off that she was speaking to someone higher up.

“Oh? I see. ... Colonel O’Neill? He’s here. Do you want to- yes, sir. ... I’ll let him know. ... Sir? Is he all right? ... Thank you, sir. Colonel O’Neill will be right with you.”

Jack straightened, and Sam put down the phone.

“General Hammond wants you in his office. Immediately. The meeting and our next mission are canceled.”

“Who? Daniel? T’ealc?”

“Daniel,” she confirmed. “He didn’t say much. Only that Daniel is with him and you need to come.”

 

There were some sights Jack didn’t see too often. Daniel kneeling was definitely one of them. He was right by Hammond’s chair, wrists crossed in his lap, his back painfully straight and tense. Jack couldn’t see much of his face, but he thought he looked a bit flushed.

Jack straightened. Chances were that this was serious. “Sir.”

“Colonel O’Neill, thanks for coming so promptly.”

“What happened?”

Jack glanced at Daniel again, but the younger man didn’t meet his eyes. Strictly speaking, he shouldn’t be looking up at anything higher than the floor anyway, but it was rare that Daniel gave the appearance of a perfectly trained submissive.

“I’m afraid Dr. Jackson had … an eventful weekend.”

Jack raised an eyebrow. Eventful; just yesterday Jack would have said that the newest archeology journal coming out was eventful for Daniel. But clearly the general wasn’t talking about that.

“Something that canceled our mission.”

“Yes. In fact, Dr. Jackson will likely be out of commission for several weeks, but that’s up to Dr. Fraiser. I’d like you to escort him to the medical wing.”

“Certainly, sir.”

General Hammond opened a side drawer and drew out a leash. “I’ve ordered that Dr. Jackson be on a leash on base for the next ten working days. If Dr. Fraiser decides to suspend him from duty, the ten days will continue on his return.” Jack nodded. As Daniel’s supervisor he would be on the other end of that leash unless he delegated that task to someone else. Which was never going to happen outside of giving it to one of the others on his team. After a pause of reflexion, the general added. “I assume that, if he is suspended, you will be with him, but that’s up to you.”

“May I ask what happened, Sir?”

Hammond’s lips tightened into a displeased look, and he shook his head. “Dr. Jackson asked to tell you himself.” He glanced down at the kneeling sub and squeezed the nearest shoulder. Evidently whatever Daniel had done wrong had disappointed Hammond and forced him to hand out a punishment; but he still had a soft spot for the archaeologist. Daniel relaxed a bit and seemed to lean into the touch. “As displeased as I am, he showed responsibility when he came to me directly this morning. If, after he’s explained the matter to you, you have any further questions, let me know. For now, I’d appreciate it if you would escort him to Dr. Fraiser. I called ahead, she’s waiting for him.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Jack grabbed the leash. At a gesture from Hammond, Daniel obediently went to Jack’s side and allowed him to attach the leash to the plain black collar submissives were required to wear on base. Up close, Jack could see that his eyes were red-rimmed.

“Let’s go, boy.”

Once the door closed behind him, Jack slapped him lightly high on the ass. Daniel flinched, confirming Jack’s suspicions.

“Jeez, Jack! Do you mind?”

“Do I mind what? Picking up my in _sub_ ordinate archaeologist from the general’s office after receiving, what, a paddling?”

“The cane.” Daniel admitted.

Jack raised his eyebrow and looked Daniel up and down. He didn’t walk too badly for a session with the cane.

“Now I’m intrigued. Whatever it was the general caned you for would probably have earned you a week’s worth of spankings over my knee.”

“I know,” Daniel sighed. “At least.”

“Are you going to spill your beans before or after we meet Dr. Fraiser? Somehow I don’t think she’s only supposed to check you for damage from the caning. General Hammond is too good for that.”

“It’s regulation.”

“True.” Jack shortened the leash as Ferretti passed them, giving them a questioning look. Jack just shrugged at him. Getting Daniel on the leash was a rare pleasure, if one could call it that. He danced the line too well to warrant it often, although Jack wished that he could keep Daniel leashed on missions frequently enough.

“Stop changing the subject,” he reprimanded Daniel. The hallway was clear for now.

“I’ve been taking drop aids.”

Jack gave him a surprised look. He had never considered that Daniel might resort to that. Perhaps he should have. The last time Daniel had seen his wife, he had only been able to help her deliver Apophis’ baby. That in itself would have thrown most people into despair, and nobody would have blamed him for inducing a drop on his own a time or two.

“For six months,” Daniel added.

“Fuck, Daniel!” His hand tightened even more and Daniel stumbled. He wasn’t used to walking on the leash, but the severe look Jack gave him kept him from protesting against it.

Drop aids were meant to be temporary and had to be prescribed by a doctor. Anything longer than four weeks was potentially harmful. Jack glanced at the rooms they were passing. 27-20, 27-18, 27-16 — perfect; that was the supply room of level 27. Jack put his hand on Daniel’s nape, pushed him into the room and closed the door. There was no need to air dirty laundry in the hallway where anyone could hear them.

“How did you get them?”

Daniel mumbled something into his non-existent beard.

Jack slapped him on the ass again. He made sure it was light, but of course after the caning it wouldn’t feel light to Daniel.

“Ow!” He flinched, then took a breath. “I faked Dr. Warner’s signature and always went to different stores to hand in the prescriptions.”

Jack put a hand up against the wall besides Daniel’s head and leant in.

“You fucking what?!”

Daniel’s expression crumbled. “Jack, please! I’m sorry!” His breathing hitched and he rubbed his hands over his face. Fuck. It wasn’t like Daniel to react so emotionally, even after he’d screwed up. Although this certainly topped anything else he had ever done that Jack knew of.

“My emotions are all over the place,” he rushed out. “I’m sorry!”

That shouldn’t have surprised Jack. He knew little enough about drop aids, but unbalanced emotions made sense. Changing tactics, Jack moved his hand to the back of Daniel’s neck again, gave him a comforting squeeze and pulled Daniel’s forehead down onto his shoulder.

“Easy,” he soothed, taking a calming breath himself. “Let me repeat what I thought I heard: instead of inventing some doctor you thought it was a good idea to fake the signature of one at the SGC?”

He felt Daniel nod, and he squeezed harder at his nape, pulling at the collar a bit, too, in a way that made Daniel’s breath catch. A warning in between the comforting touch.

“Okay. That was really stupid, Daniel.”

He felt him nod again, and he rewarded him with a more soothing rub to the muscle and bones there.

“And what happened this weekend?”

“Bad drop,” Daniel blurted out. “Really bad. Came to this morning around three AM. Knew then that it had gone too far. Felt like … the sarcophagus. A bit. But less good. I’ve been a mess since Saturday. Worse than ever before. Can’t focus. I couldn’t risk the mission. It had gone too far.”

That probably explained Daniel’s uncharacteristic foregoing of long and complicated sentences, although he tended to be quiet after a punishment in general. Jack hooked his thumb under the line of Daniel’s jaw and pulled his head up so he could look him in the eye.

“Why didn’t you come to me earlier?”

Daniel swallowed. His eyes were redder than before. “I couldn’t. I thought about it. But I figured it was already too late, so instead I just waded deeper into the shit.”

“Dannyboy,” Jack sighed and pulled Daniel in again for a quick and tight hug. Daniel usually hated that name. He found it childish and thus humiliating, and while he could handle a bit of that in public, it tended to make him stubborn. Now he just accepted it. He was probably still in that head-space where he knew that he deserved quite a bit of humiliation and punishment. That was why he’d gone straight to General Hammond instead of to Jack, too. Jack pulled away.

“Let’s go to Dr. Fraiser. See what she’s got to say about the caning and your shitty hormone balance. Then we’ll find Dr. Warner so you can apologize, and I want to talk to General Hammond again.”

Daniel looked at him with large eyes.

“Are you going to add to the punishment?”

Jack raised a warning eyebrow at him, reminding him that Jack, as his CO, had that right, although he would have to consult with the general and probably the disciplinary board to ensure the punishment wasn’t unreasonable. “Knowing the general, he left a piece of your ass to me. But we’ll see. You’re definitely sleeping on the mattress tonight.”

“I can take the couch,” he protested.

“Daniel!” He put in enough force to make Daniel understand that this would be his last verbal warning. This time the other man gave in, but he could see that Daniel was struggling not to argue.

As long as Sha’re was still out there, Daniel wouldn’t accept any other dominant except when he really needed it. Unfortunately for him, he didn’t easily acknowledge when that time came; out of necessity, it was Jack’s job to remind him. Daniel had no problem with sleeping on Jack’s couch as a friend; sleeping on the mattress next to Jack’s bed meant he’d be submitting to him and that he was in deep shit. Jack had only made him do that once before.

“Since you’ve been taking the drop aids, you know the side effects better than I do. The way you are right now, Dr. Fraiser will very strongly advise you that you need someone to take you down. I can do that for you, or you can ask her for the number of a dynamic therapist.”

Daniel grimaced. He probably had the numbers of various therapists who had been recommended to him since his return to earth without Sha’re. And if nothing had changed, then he’d called precisely one of them and canceled the appointment an hour before. Then he’d driven to Jack’s house.

“I’d rather you take me down,” Daniel said, dropping his head further, shoulders curling in a move Jack recognized by now as a silent request for comfort. His next hug was softer. He could feel a fine tremor in Daniel’s body, and waited for him to gather himself. It didn’t take long, perhaps because Daniel knew he’d have all of Jack’s attention over the next couple of days anyway; not that he’d find all of it pleasant.

When Daniel moved back, he looked mostly fine. A bit strained around the edges, but Jack was pretty sure that he’d never looked great after a caning himself.

“You ready to head up to Janet?” Jack asked.

Daniel nodded.

“Okay.” Jack opened the door and led Daniel out.


End file.
